Skip Protector
by WhatNames
Summary: Just another day at Game Central Station. That is, until someone no one has ever heard about appears out of the blue. *One-shot with possibility of continuation*


Skip Protector

Ralph hopped into the trolley out of his game with an unflattering grunt. He was going to visit Vanellope after a long week of games. Fix-it Felix Jr. had become massively popular after the 'Bonus Level' was unlocked, and it was hard getting used to the sudden attention. Prying himself out of the trolley, the giant of a man nearly lost his balance but managed to straighten up before he hit the floor. Walking with as much dignity as he could muster, he passed the barrier between his game and Game Central Station.

A blaring beep went off as red flashed across the bad guy's vision. "Random security check please step aside!" a voice asked. It wasn't the usual monotonous tone of the Surge Protector. Ralph's head swiveled from side to side, attempting to spot where the voice had come from. "Down here," the childish voice directed. Ralph looked down and saw the familiar blue. Except it wasn't Surge. "Where's Surge?" The little boy's face flickered with slight indignation before returning to a cheery grin. "How should I know?" he shrugged, mockingly looking around the station, "I don't see him, do you?" Ralph opened his mouth to answer but the kid cut him off. "Rhetorical question," he chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, "Name?"

Caught between two questions, the towering man's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. "Wreck-" He was interrupted again. "Wreck-it Ralph! Of course I knew that!" The boy giggled into his hand. He switched his expression to one of false-seriousness. "Where you coming from?" he asked in a deeper, droning voice. He was obviously imitating the Surge Protector. Ralph opened his mouth to answer again but wasn't able to say a thing. "Fix-it Felix Jr! I know that too!" The boy had a huge grin plastered across his face. "I'm not _blind_! So where are you going?" Before Ralph could even start, the boy cut in again, "Wait! Let me guess!"

The big character's enormous hands rested on his hips, his face stuck in disbelieving amusement. "Well you look too happy for Hero's Duty or Bad-Anon." Ralph was getting very confused now. "How did—" "Sh I'm thinking here! Too early for Tapper." Wreck-it didn't know what to make of the little cobalt colored kid. "Oh of course!"He hit the side of his head with his clipboard, "You're going to Sugar Rush aren't you?" The boy looked up at him with a goofy attention-seeking grin. Shaking his head with a chuckle, the bad-guy looked him straight in the eye, "Well yes. How'd you know all that?" The kid snorted and laughed. "Well it's my job! Of course!" The two started talking over each other. "Since I've—" "You—" They shared a silent look before Ralph opened his mouth again. He closed it, seeing if the excitable little guy was going to start running his yap again. "Well don't let me interrupt you or anything." The boy chuckled at the gentle giant. Giving the boy a gap-toothed grin, Ralph finally got a sentence out in the open, "Since you know all that about me, could I at least have your name?"

Blinking, the boy laughed at the question. "Well can't you read?" He pointed to his shirt only to realize that whatever he was supposed to be pointing at wasn't there. "Oh Mod, not again," he grumbled, digging through his shorts' pockets. "Ah! Here it is!" The little boy held up his prize. "See?" Ralph squinted at the tiny card. It had a picture of the hyperactive kid and a name. "Skip Protector," he read aloud. "That's me!" Skip said, pointing to himself proudly. "Are you Surge's…?" Ralph let the question hang in the air. "Surge's what? Oh! I'm his son!" "I didn't know Surge had a son." Skip's face gained a cloudy expression. "Not a lot of people do." Sensing that he had stumbled upon a sore spot, Ralph hurried to change the subject.

"So, uh, why are you doing your old man's job?" Skip chuckled. "That's just it! He's old!" Ralph couldn't help but smile at the kid. "I guess Surge Protector is pretty old." A flash of blue and a man with a middle-aged appearance stood next to the younger boy. "Ah! Speak of the devil!" "I prefer Satan!" called a tall figure from the other side of the station. "Not you this time!" Ralph hollered back. "My bad!" Ralph turned back to the new arrival. "Hi Surge."

Surge hefted his clipboard, all in a huff, and turned to his son. "Skip." "Dad." "What are you doing?" "Your job." "So I see." "So why'd you ask?" "Don't you get smart with me." "You could use some smarts." "You little ungrateful—" "Ahem," Ralph tried to get the two quarreling Protectors' attention. They looked up at him. "Oh, right of course," Surge started. "You're cleared!" Skip interrupted his dad. "You can't clear him!" "I just did!" "You cannot have my job, boy." "I could do it better." "Just you try." "Fine." "Fine!" Surge disappeared with a flash, leaving Ralph standing with Skip, dumbfounded. "Thanks Skip," he mumbled, awkwardly walking towards Sugar Rush. "Anytime Ralph," he said, maintaining his stormy expression. He disappeared with a cobalt flash.

"What an interesting little guy," he muttered, leaving behind his thoughts about the blue duo in exchange for the pink themes of Sugar Rush.

* * *

The idea-fairy bit me the other day and this is what happened. I think this is going to stay a one-shot, but I may reuse Skip; I had too much fun with him to just ditch him! I hope no one seemed OOC. Also, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put the name Satan or Satine (like it is in the credits). Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
